lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Green Thing
So today me and some of my freinds went out onto an island that we've been hearing about for a while. A beautiful island but all the people who tell us about it had warned us of something and treid to tell us not to go there. Some just told us to ATLEAST bring some sort of protection along, and some offered to help us (for a price). Ofcourse we denied any help or advice, we told ourselfs we would be okay and that it was probably just some folklore (Bad move). So long story short we took a ship out to the island. The captain refused to dock there but offered to let us use one of his raft and so we took him up on his offer, Even though things seemed suspicious we stuck it out, I say we should have stayed on the boat and gone back home. Shortly after we arrived on the island with the ship well out of sight. We had brought our camping gear and a few disposable cameras. We had started to set up camp while my freind Ryan had been taking some pictures of the island. I insisted that he come help us with the tent but he decided to be a jerk and continue taking pictures, And suddenly we heard a high pitched noise that was almost undiscribable. It turns out that the flash from Ryan's camera had woken up something in the thick jungle that surrounded us. So out of natural instinct we ran for the nearest shelter. A small boulder being partially held up by a log. So there we were, helpless hiding under a rock being held up by a rotting log. All four of us, I would rather not go into detail about the other two of us. I just want to mention what matters, after this happened to you I'm sure you wouldn't want to think about it much either. I'll just mention our names real quick since this is a bit of a documentary of sorts. Sarah, Ryan, John and Me (Shaun). They were really nice people too. I regret going to the island to this very day. But, anyways i am getting sidetrack. Back to the island. So the green thing aproached us. It had huge feet with razor sharp claws that seemed like they could tear diamonds in half like a knife through butter. It let out another high pitched howl. It knew we were there. It looked under the rock with its big red eyes and we bolted out from under the rock running to the nearest spot we could think of to hide in. A bush. It was our only chance. Me, Sarah, and John had made it to the bush but Ryan paid the ultamate price. His life. He sacrificed himself to draw the moster away from us. From the bush we saw something terrifying. The thing had swallowed him whole. Reached down with its large tounge and snatched him up in the blink of an eye. We were in shock, but knew better than to scream. But it wasn't long until it found us again. It was almost as if it was desinged to kill in some lab. But there was no sceintific labs around for miles and there were much better places than this island to put one. Besides everyone was too intimedated to go near the thing. And we were to stupid to stay away. Next it was sarah as we ran to the shore to try and SWIM back home. Being the island was right off the coast we thought it would be better than hiding again. We looked back too see here get smothered on the ground by the things foot. and then it was shaun. Who got trapped by a tree that fell from the giant pounding the ground with brute force. Thankfully it was a quick death because his neck snapped from what I could tell. I had made it to the water by this time but I could still hear it let out a scream. Almost as if a victory cry. This one I could actually make out. It sounded like............ "YOSHIII". Category:Mario Category:Wall of Text Category:Shok ending Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki